


Redmayne

by QueenFanFreddie



Series: Rami Malek/Aaron McCusker [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Aaron, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Top!Rami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: Aaron sees how Rami behaves in that interview with Eddie Redmayne. He isn’t happy.





	Redmayne

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever attempt at writing smut! I got inspired by the video of Eddie Redmayne and Rami Malek!

Rami felt relieved as he finally walked through the front door of his house and collapsed on the sofa. It had been a long day and he was feeling exhausted. 

“Aaron?” He called out. He expected Aaron to come wandering in from the kitchen, where he often sat at the dining table using his laptop, or maybe the garden where he usually went to think. He didn’t expect the unsettling silence that settled over the living room like a veil. 

Rami felt like a melancholy shadow as he searched the house for Aaron. Perhaps he had fallen asleep rather than waiting up as promised. Rami would be disappointed at that, but not angry. He could never be angry with Aaron. One look into his soft puppy dog eyes never failed to make Rami melt. 

The first place he checked, was the bathroom. The air was stifling with humidity and the tiles slightly damp. Clearly, Aaron has just had a shower. 

As Rami turned to leave the room, he paused and looks at his own silhouette in the fogged up mirror. He grinned as the familiar Queen lyrics ran across his mind. A little bit of Freddie Mercury would always stay with him. 

Rami shut the door behind himself with a click, and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Irrationally, (since it was HIS room) he knocked on the door. 

“Aaron?” The door swung open, and Aaron was waiting on the other side. He was wearing a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and a hoody, the hood covering his hair, still dripping from the shower. Rami’s thoughts suddenly flew back to his Mr Robot days, when he basically lived in hoodies. Clearly all of his past characters were with him tonight. 

“Are you ok, Aaron?” Rami asked. “Why didn’t you answer when I called you?” 

“Because” Aaron replied sulkily. 

“Is it because I’m late? I’m really sorry. I got held up and my phone was out of battery so I couldn’t call. I would’ve asked Eddie, but I don’t know him that well” 

“You seemed to know him well enough to me” Aaron mumbled. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“You kissed him. I saw the interview.”

“That’s what you’re upset about? That I kissed Eddie? On the cheek?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be upset about it? You’re my boyfriend, you should be kissing me, not anyone else!” 

“Its a friendly gesture! Girls kiss their friends on the cheek all the time and it’s not considered a romantic thing. If it really upsets you, I’ll stop.” 

“He’s Eddie Redmayne though! He’s played Newt Scamander and Stephen Hawking! I know you had a crush on him!”

“Aaron, are you jealous of Eddie?” Aaron didn’t reply. Rami felt the fight drain out of his muscles, replaced by gentle fondness for his boyfriend.

“Aaron, I don’t care what roles you’ve had compared to other actors. I love you.”

Aaron remained silent. Rami leaned forward and kissed him gently. Aaron didn’t move or respond to the kiss, but, as Rami was about the pull away, his moves his hands to rest them on Rami’s neck, faces a hairs breadth apart. 

Rami could feel Aaron’s warm breath on his face, Aaron’s warm hands constrasting with his cold skin, still not warmed up and the short amount of time he’s been inside. 

It was like time had stopped, this moment suspended within the fabric of the universe. The only sound was the wind rushing past the window. 

The moment was drawn out so much, Rami squeaked in surprise when it ended with Aaron leaning in and kissing him. Aaron’s hands, which had been deathly still against Rami’s neck, begun to move up towards Rami’s hair, tangling his fingers between the curls. 

The change in Aaron’s demeanour was so sudden, he was like a machine who’s batteries had just been changed, metamorphosing him from something stiff and lifeless, into someone warm and tender. 

Rami groaned as Aaron moves his lips down to his neck, kissing a trail down his sharp jaw line and sucking a bruise onto his neck. 

Aaron pulled away and admired his handwork. The hickey was high enough on Rami’s neck that it wouldn’t be easily hidden by a collar. 

“Just to make sure all those handsome actors know that youre taken” he whispered. 

Before Rami could reply, Aaron was sliding his fingers under Rami’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head, then discarding it on the floor. He then pushed Rami backwards so he fell heavily onto the bed and then climbed on top. 

Rami groaned as his erection strained painfully against his jeans. Aaron hadn’t done much more than kissing, and already he was painfully hard. He dragged his hand across his crotch, but before he could do too much, Aaron took his hands and placed them back on the bed. 

“Not yet” Aaron muttered. “You’ve got to make it up to me first” 

If Rami was turned on before, it was nothing to how he felt now. He felt as if Aaron could ask him to do anything, and he would do it without question. 

“What do you want me to do?” Rami asked. Aaron didn’t reply, he just gently eased his pyjama bottoms over his own erection, kicking them off his feet, and off the end of the bed. He also pulled off the hoody and threw that across the room too, not caring where it landed.

He was now just wearing a pair of grey boxer shorts. Aaron ran his hand teasingly over his own dick. He exhaled sharply, then pulled his hand away, grabbing Rami’s hand and placing it there instead. He bucked up into it and whined. 

Rami understood what Aaron wanted, and begun moving his hand up and down Aaron’s dick over the underwear. Aaron was bucking up into his touch needily, whining and cursing. Precum was beginning to leak from the tip of his dick, wetting the underwear a little. 

“Aaron? Can I take your boxers off?” Rami whispered. Aaron nodded, and lifted his hips, allowing Rami to pull the boxer shorts off, and discard them over the side of the bed. 

Aaron’s dick sprung upwards now it wasn’t restricted by his underwear, and Rami immediately grabbed it and begun licking the tip of it. Aaron bucked his hips up, so Rami repeated this action, teasingly. 

“Rami, Rami, please” Aaron begged. 

“What do you want?” Rami asked, licking the tip again. 

“Please, fuck me” Aaron groaned. Rank grinned and leaned towards their bedside cabinet. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

Rami lifted Aaron’s legs up and squirted some of the lube onto his hand, coating each finger with it. 

He begun to circle his index finger around Aaron’s hole gently. Aaron begun to buck his hips again, so Rami decided to humour him and push the first digit inside. Aaron was very tight, so Rami waited a few moments for him to adjust. 

It felt like years had passed, But eventually Aaron whispered “I’m ok” and moved his hand down to clutch onto Rami’s spare one. 

Rami ran his thumb over Aaron’s knuckles tenderly as he begun to move his finger, stretching Aaron and spreading the line around sufficiently. He added another finger, and then another, scissoring them to gently. 

“Is three enough, or do you need another?” Rami whispered. 

“I’m fine, Rami. Please, fuck me. I need you.” 

Rami didn’t need any more convincing then that, so he quickly undid his trousers and pulled them and his underwear down enough to release his dick. He quickly covered it with more lubricant groaning and bucking up into his hand. 

He was so turned on it hurt, so after a few seconds, he pushed his dick up against Aaron’s hole. 

Rami’s dick was much larger than his fingers, so he went slow, checking Aaron for any signs of discomfort as he went. 

When Rami bottomed out, he stopped and waited for Aaron to telll him that he’s ready.

It took Aaron a few minutes to adjust to Rami, but soon, he squeezed Rami’s hand, his sign for Rami to go. 

Rami squeezed his hand back as he pulled out of Aaron, and slammed back in, hard. Aaron groaned, so Rami did it again. After a few thrusts, Rami found Aaron’s prostate, causing Aaron to cry out loudly with pleasure. 

After that, Rami made sure to hit Aaron’s prostate with every thrust. He grunted with exertion with every thrust, but, as he drew closer, his grunts were replaced by breathy moans. Aaron has been rendered silent by this point, head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, panting. 

Rami could feel himself getting closer and closer until:

“I’m gonna-“ he came with a groan, cum shooting out of his cock. Aaron groaned as he felt Rami’s cum filming him up. This was enough to send him over the edge and he came loudly, cum landing all over his chest. 

He felt completely exhausted, and collapsed on the bed beside Rami. 

“How come you ended up taking over, as usual.” Aaron whined.

“Not my fault you’re so needy”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! I hope you liked it. Please drop a comment to tell me what I can improve, or even give me ideas what to write next! See you on the next one


End file.
